


humility is a virtue (that is being drilled into christopher shaldred)

by WattStalf



Series: Seven Heavenly Virtues [20]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Human Furniture, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: If this is getting to be too easy for you then maybe it’s time we take things up a notch.
Relationships: Ricardo Russo/Christopher Shaldred
Series: Seven Heavenly Virtues [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/502477
Kudos: 4





	humility is a virtue (that is being drilled into christopher shaldred)

“Hold still,” Ricardo commands, her voice cold and detached. She does not even bother looking up from the book that she is reading, turning another page as Christopher tries to keep as still as possible. It is not as if her feet are that heavy on his back or anything, but he has been at this for a while, and his arms are starting to get tired.

It had all started with her getting on him for speaking out of turn while she was trying to conduct business. While she lectured him, he continued to protest that he was only properly introducing him, but, as always, she was not interested in him piping up just to gush about their “friendship.” So, now, she is teaching him an important less in regards to keeping still and quiet, by making him act as her footstool.

“You’re so cruel at times,” he says, and she grinds her heel down into his back just as soon as he finishes his sentence, causing him to yelp and tremble, nearly losing his balance completely.

“And here I thought you were making progress,” she says with a dismissive sniff, finally closing her book, and sitting it neatly in her laps, hands folded on top of it. “But here you are, speaking without permission, when I already told you to keep still and quiet. You’re shaking, on top of that.”

“You can only expect so much out of me when my master is so- ah!” She grins her heel into him again, causing him to lose his train of thought while his arms threaten to give out beneath him. Ricardo has no doubt that he is getting off on this, that he is enjoying every second of it. By now, she knows that there is not any real way to punish Christopher, as perverted and masochistic as he is, but at the very least, she can try and enjoy herself while pretending that any of this is driving any point home.

Was she a sadist before she met him? She has no idea; she had never thought of anything like that before, but, as much as she may hate it, her bodyguard has awakened a lot of things in her, and it shows no sign of slowing down any time soon. The best way to avoid the humiliation that is so easy for him to dole out should she allow herself to get flustered, is to not get flustered at all, and take on a dominant role, taking advantage of his masochism, and his desire to submit to her completely.

“If this is getting to be too easy for you,” she says, setting her feet off to the side of him so that she can get off of her chair, “then maybe it’s time we take things up a notch.” Obviously, he has made it clear that this is not easy for him at all, but she decides to pretend that the fact that he is speaking to her means that he is practically begging her for a bigger challenge, and she will deliver on that front.

Sitting on his back, she can feel him trembling beneath her. Christopher whines a bit, but does not vocally protest, and even so, Ricardo scolds him. “Chairs do not speak, Chris.” She knows that she is not heavy, small even for a girl of her age, but she has thoroughly worn him out over the past hour or so, not allowing him a break, and heavily scolding him any time that he does try and rest, whether by choice or because his body has forced him to.

He does not last very long letting her sit on him, of course, and she can feel his arms starting to give out, giving her the chance to gracefully hop up just as he collapses in a heap. Groaning, he slowly rolls over, before smiling up at her, as if he thinks he will be able to charm his way out of another punishment.

“You’re not good for much of anything, are you, Chris?”

“I must have the cruelest master in the whole world,” he laments, but the glint his eyes does not suggest any actual misery in the situation. Actually, he looks ready to summarize their afternoon thus far in song if she does not do anything to shut him before then.

Her pants and underwear are off in no time, and since he is still laying on his back, it is easy for her to straddle his face, saying, “Perhaps it’ll be easier to sit on you like this.” And, like this, she will be able to shut him up for a while, putting a stop to any songs that might be on his mind, as well as preventing him from teaing her about how forward she is being. As much as he loves letting her dominate him, he will challenge it at any opportunity, liking how flustered and easily embarrassed she is just as much as he likes when she puts him in his place.

Right now, she is not able to recover so quickly that she can easily put him in his place, so if she really intends to keep him there, she has to take control of the situation entirely, not letting him get an edge over her to begin with. Like this, he puts his mouth to use rather than just running it, and it is a much better use, she has to say. She can’t help the pathetic whimpers that escape her lips as Christopher eats her out, working his tongue into her, already knowing everything there is to know about overwhelming Ricardo with pleasure at this point.

“You’re…ah…” She tries to keep her voice controlled like this, but it is difficult when she is so overcome. “You’re a much better seat like thi- mm!” It’s no use; trying to remain composed is completely futile when he really gets into it, and it is not long before she is rendered completely speechless, barely able to hold back her moans, not wanting to sound  _ too _ pathetic. Christopher will surely tease her when all is said and done if she does not put up a decent enough front.

And when she comes, her facade falling away completely as she cries out and whimpers and whines for him, she knows that she has a lot to make up for. A pathetic display like that nearly sets her back entirely, but all she does is remain on his, keeping him quiet, until she has regained her composure enough to stand. Then, she quickly gets dressed and hops back on her chair, opening her book.

“Back on your hands and knees,” she orders, making it clear that she is still in control.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
